


Wait it Out

by evilwriter37



Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Category: How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Extreme Weather, Gen, blizzard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 784
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27223660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: Hiccup and Toothless are caught in a blizzard far away from Berk.
Relationships: Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III & Toothless
Series: Whumptober 2020 [27]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947739
Comments: 1
Kudos: 37





	Wait it Out

The sky was growing dark and the temperature had dropped. Hiccup flew Toothless as hard and fast as he could. He had to get back to Berk before this storm started. And he could tell it was going to be one Hel of a storm, what with how dark the clouds were and how they’d gathered. He didn’t know how many hours he had until it would start. 

“Come on, Toothless, come on!” Getting caught in a blizzard could mean the death of them. A blizzard meant the temperatures would drop to far below freezing, the wind would pick up and tear at them, the snow would blind them and encase them in frigid white. Hiccup couldn’t let that happen. 

About an hour later, the temperature so cold that Hiccup could feel it through his fur-lined leather gloves, the first snowflakes began to fall. They were fat, coming in small flurries. Hiccup lifted up an arm to shield his eyes from them. 

“Toothless, come on!”

The dragon made a sound of complaint and worry, put on more speed. They would be back at Berk in two hours. 

If they even had two hours. 

Then Hiccup made a quick decision. There was no making it back to Berk like this, not right now. He turned Toothless around, and he made a confused sound as he followed the command.

“We’re heading to Dragon Island,” Hiccup told him. A gust of wind carried his voice away, but hopefully Toothless had heard him. Dragon Island was closer than Berk. They could go there and set up shelter and weather out the storm. 

“I should have listened to Gothi,” Hiccup muttered angrily, and the anger was directed at himself. “I should have fucking listened to Gothi.” Gothi had warned of a blizzard, had told the Dragon Riders not to go far, but Hiccup had done it anyway after hearing news of a nearby Dragon Hunter ship. He hadn’t found the ship, had instead been led into the middle of nowhere.

Hiccup continued cursing himself as they flew. The wind began to pick up, and Hiccup was shivering in his furs. It would be warmer not as high up, so Hiccup brought Toothless lower. He could barely feel the temperature change. 

In the distance, a dark spot began to grow on the horizon, and it wasn’t clouds. The clouds were already gathered. This, instead, was Dragon Island. Hiccup whooped for joy. Shelter was close by, and that meant warmth. 

“Good job, Toothless!” Hiccup congratulated his dragon, who had been flying hard for the past few hours. They landed at Dragon Island. The cave Hiccup wanted to go to was on the far side of the island, but he couldn’t risk flying any longer, not with the wind and low visibility. He’d entirely miss it from up high. 

There was already about a foot of snow on the ground from past storms. Toothless tramped through it at Hiccup’s direction, heading for the cave. Hiccup had some wood in his saddlebags, having brought some just in case he’d need to quickly build a fire. 

Visibility was brought lower as night fell and the storm progressed. The wind began howling, the sound shrill and long and lonely. The snow whipped this way and that, and Hiccup could hardly see. 

But, Toothless knew where the cave was. They found it, entered it with relief. Hiccup sighed as he carefully dismounted. He tried to wipe snow from his eyes, but that just got more on his face. He shook out his hair. He was shivering violently, his clothing soaked and freezing. 

“O-okay,” he stuttered. “T-time to g-g-get that fire going.” He clumsily took the wood from the saddlebags, dropping a few pieces. He cursed when one landed on his foot. But, despite all the struggle, he got the wood into a pile with some dry kindling, and Toothless shot a blast to light it. 

Hiccup didn’t want to take off his furs, but they needed to dry. Toothless was still shaking snow off himself, pacing around the fire to keep warm. 

Once his furs were off, Hiccup sat in front of the fire with his knees pulled up, shivering. For the moment he wished that Toothless was warm-blooded, that he could provide him with more body heat. But Toothless was surely cold too. Maybe Hiccup could give him some of his. 

“Toothless, come here.” Hiccup beckoned with his hand. His dragon and friend plodded over, settled himself around Hiccup, keeping him by his belly. Hiccup curled up against him.

“There. That better, bud?”

Toothless let out an affirmative rumble. 

“Yeah, it is for me too.”

And, wrapped together like that, they waited out the storm. 


End file.
